Warrior of Dragonia
by Derek the Changeling Gamer
Summary: (Short/UNEDITED) The Princess of Canterlot bittely re-meets a human who she thought banished to be burned by the Dragons, but instead becoming Princess Ember's Loyal Guard AKA Champion. (NOT related to Alchemist versus Goddess)
**AN: Another Short fic which isn't related to 'Alchemist versus Goddess' but contains the Xenoquestria-element where Ponies down-right hated that specific human, and also Equestria doesn't want any help or interference at all. I will also be practicing the Fight Scenes(Making it short however.) while studying the tutorial which is number 2151501 on Fictionpress.**

* * *

"Can I help you Princess Celestia?" A venomous Voice from another Princess who's a Dragon, and a Lord. She is Princess Ember. Ponies and Dragons have been exchanging hostilities all because of the Pony-Griffon peace treaty. The specific Dragons is from the Kingdom of Dragonia, who's having trouble with Griffons attacking Dragons for unknown reasons, so retaliation is a must.

But for now, a meeting starting unexpectedly on the road in the middle of the Dried Forest, which annoys Princess Ember. Princess Celestia, the Alicorn of Equestria and also Ruler, being Canterlot's Princess. She is visiting a Dragon leader who looks small. Besider is another Alicorn, a Former Captain, and a couple of Guards.

"You... know me? How?" Celestia asked, giving a stern look to her, her General, and her Champion who almost looks like a Dragon.

"Why wouldn't I?" Princess Ember crossed her arms. "I am a Daughter of Torch, and Dragon Lord."

"Father of the Dragon Lord Torch?" Celestia gives a surprise look. Twilight is shocked as well,

"You know him?"

"A Long time ago." Celestia answered, before glaring as someone else. A Purple Dragon. "Spike? Explain yourself! You were suppose to-"

"I helped her." Spike answered, "I wasn't trying to be a Dragon Lord in the first place. Just to help Princess Ember."

"No." Celestia shook her head violently, "She doesn't deserve to be one. She-" but was blasted by the fires of Princess Ember, stopping her speech.

"You dare challenge me?" Princess Ember growled, "I had a dream to be one, and Spike respected that."

"Indeed." Spike smiled,

"Spike..." Princess Twilight is ready to try and convince her, but Celestia raised her wing as a stopping sign.

"On to these Importance." Princess Celestia stepped forward, "Princess Ember, I've come to issue a warning. You are to Cease your actions and stay away. You are ruining our peace treaty with the Griffons."

"Peace?" Princess Ember gives a hardening glare, "Your so-called Peace is where the Griffons attacking. We are doing whichever necessary to save the Dragons."

"That also ruins the treaty." Celestia glared back, "So cease." She is very cautious keeping the Peace-Treaty in motion. She doesn't want any outsiders interfering as she will deal with the Griffons if that time Happens. This is her issue and Equestria will deal with it without any help, even by any means essential.

"Then tell them to cease bothering my Dragon subjects." Ember asked in exchanged but Celestia shook her head in a 'no' formation.

"You do not understand. For the Treaty to happen," Celestia said, "continous sacrifices must be made. That means the Dragons must for the future of Harmony. Please take the warnings so-"

"No." said the Dragon(?) Champion, "We'll just ignore the warning."

"If you cannot approve us." Princess Ember stated, "Then we'll just ignore your warning. I do care for my subjects, and that will mean defending."

"Why can't you see...?" Princess Celestia pleaded, "Without sacrifices, there is-" but stopped when he see a Dragon(?) Champion in Golden Armor not so Dragon. "Wait... That Dragon Armor is unfit for someone not a Dragon." She acts like a Sherlocke, "Nor a Dragon should wield tools or a weapon."

"She knows..." said a Champion, "Interesting."

"You're right." Twilight stared, conversating with Celestia, "It looks Bipedal."

"I'm afraid that is correct." Ember said,

"Show me your face!" Celestia demanded to the champion with a threatening voice, "Now!"

Princess Ember arches her head to set her vision on the Champion.

"Champion Long Dirk." she said, "Do what she says. It's time to see the look on her face."

"Long Dirk?" Twilight said with a suspicious face turned on.

"Okay." he nodded and removed his helmet as so, but right after sheathing his Long Uncommon Sword. The Champion, known as Long Dirk, slowly takes off his helmet and puts it on the ground. This surprised the Ponies.

"Y-YOU!" Screamed by Twilight and Celestia,

"Hello Princess Celestia. Princess Twilight Sparkle." Long Dirk frowned against them, "It's been awhile. You too, Shining Armor." He is the Human that Princess Celestia banished, all because he's trying to prove he's not the villain. Alas... There is no avail.

"You're the same one who Abducted Spike!" Twilight accused with a glare, and Shining joined, "THREE TIMES!"

"As well as the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and the Fillies and Colts of Ponyville." He accused, "Yet you never stay away."

that unfortunately angered him. Long Dirk has had enough of the false claims. Spike and the Fillies came to him, and he was friends with him. Yet Twilight and the Elements continues to be super-rash.

"Once again, I did not kidnapped him!" Long Dirk refuted, "They came to me-" but those words snapped the Ponies, and Celestia shouted one command to end his repeating excuse.

" **KILL THAT MONSTER NOOOOW!"** she ordered.

"Fine... Your funerals..." Dirk puts on his helmet and unsheathed his Sword, before Royal Guards came swooping in. Just as Spike joined in, Ember stopped him gestering to let Long Dirk handle the Guards and Shining Armor. At swift strength Dirk's Sword drives in diagnol clockwise to upwards, which can be enough to dent the Royal Guard's armor, knocking him back. The another is swooping for a lethal kick, but Dirk raised his shield to block it which unfortunately knocks him back, but not off the ground. Another kicks coming from the same guard wounded, but Dirk's punt of his underfist knuckles in the nuzzle of the Pony, knocking him out. The last one attempts to attack from behind, but Long Dirk swishes at fierce strength with speed sacrificed. It bashed the Guard back due to the armor, launching it to the air and to the ground. The helmet is broken and a laceration is shown on the face. Princess Twilight rushed to use the medkit on the Guards while Shining charged in. One leap makes an easy target, and Long Dirk takes the free frag. His sword swirls dragonfire and Dirk aims it to fire flames as Shining. Knocking it back. Twilight gasped after seeing that.

"SHINY!" Princess Twilight gallops to the downed brother of hers, using her medkit provided by Fluttershy to treat another wounds.

"The Draconian Magic is strong within him." Spike stared,

"It's strong within us all." Princess Ember smiled,

"I don't believe it..." Shining stared in fear, grunting from the stings, "She banished him *ugh* to be burned by the Dragons!"

"Maybe... They recruited him?" Twilight guessed, "And turned him into a Warrior."

"That is correct." Long Dirk said,

"Maybe that's something you should've done, Princess Twilight." Princess Ember said,

" **That is the last straw!** " Princess Celestia boomed her voice into the power of the Royal Canterlot, as she stomped, creating cracks on the surface. Her glare hardens on the attacker, her voice dripping with rage, " **You've murdered my ten best Royal Guards, the Beasts of Everfree, packs of Griffons, rebel against my warnings, attempting to corrupt the Ponies and even endangering too much, and now attacked my two best Royal Guards, Including Shining Amor! THIS IS GROUNDS FOR DECLARATION OF WAR!** "

But the loud voice did not flinched Long Dirk, especially the Dragons. And Princess Ember decides to reply with her own Royal Dragonia Voice, similar to Royal Canterlot.

" **Then I suggest you do so.** " Ember said, using her Royal Dragonia voice but without the raising of her voice, " **But know that we and our allies, will show no mercy if you dare to invade.** " and that voice scares the Royal Guards. They do not want to mess with the Dragons at all, along with their allies.

"Allies?" Twilight said the word,

" **Yes Allies.** " Ember nodded, "Queen Chrysalis of the Changelings, Chief Rover of the Diamond Dogs, and Queen Oleander of the Foenum. The leaders whom we will meet for the battle against the Griffons."

"Then that means..." Celestia sighed, "You corrupted them with your words."

It was then Long Dirk sighed in dissapointment. "You never changed... Princess Celestia." he said, "All I did is saved the Ponies from Everfree Harm. The Crusaders shown Kindness afterwards when I saved her, especially Spike." He grows angry as he lashed onto the Pony Princess, "All I wanted is to prove I am not the threat, but a Hero! But you instead brushed me away like I'm just a common street rat!"

"That is because you won't stop attacking us!" Twilight glared objections, "You forced us to do this. You left us-"

"Forced you?" Dirk said, "You attacked me first!" which doesn't raised the believance, but Dirk snorted. "I don't care if you believe me or not. It's the true fact."

"That's what you get, Twilight." Spike agreed,

But Celestia shook her head in defeat, "Let's go, Twilight, Shining, and Guards." she commanded, while flaring up her horn for the Group-Teleportation spell, "We're done trying to convince her. It's time to prepare for war." then she gives a poisonous look at the Human in armor.

"Good rotten Luck, Princess Celestia." Ember sneered, "Maybe one day we could dethrone you. Oh, and tell Applejack, Rainbow, and Rarity, that the Cutie Mark Crusaders and her filly/colt friends have defected to the Changeling Swarm. As punishment for what you did."

But the Ponies hardened their glare on the Armored Human, blaming him.

"Long Dirk." Celestia hissed, "We Equestrias will never Forgive you." and then they Telported away.

"What a Tyrant." Dirk sighed,

"Let's go, It's time to meet with the Leaders."

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading. Another fic will be ready as well, which Involes Minecraft/Terraria.**


End file.
